Forever & Always
by Pretty.Pretty.Butterfly
Summary: How Victoria felt when she found out that James was dead. A flashback to the first time they met. Her fury and her resolve to even the score, one way or another. Pre-New Moon. Post-Twilight. One-shot. James X Victoria. Rated T just in case.


**A/N - Okay, so I was just kind of musing about how Victoria must have felt when she found out that James was dead while I was listening to 'Forever & Always' by Taylor Swift. (Don't ask XD)**

**This led me to wonder about the first time they'd met, so I decided to make Victoria English originally. The surnames are just made up since I don't think it tells you at all. (I'm pretty sure) I'm not too mad about the parts in the present but I like the parts in the past. Let me know what you think, please. :)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. :) I know I liked writing it. **

**Reviews would be nice, constructive critcism is appreciated. :D**

* * *

_**Forever & Always…**_

* * *

No. She wouldn't believe it, not yet.

Victoria shook her head, fiery orange coloured locks swinging to and fro, she was in complete denial.

James had always loved the hunt; it had been his hobby, his _life_. Never had he lost his game, he'd _made_ the rules that everyone had to follow in order to survive…or not survive, which was the most likely scenario.

If she was to believe that this was true, that he was…_gone, _she needed to be sure. The redhead took a deep breath, grief already beginning filter through her system.

She had to check, his ashes should have been in the ballet studio where he'd waited for that girl.

But, deep in her heart, she knew that he was gone. She could sense it like she had lost a limb, it was that raw.

And it was all that _boy's_ fault.

Fury blinded Victoria for a moment as she lost herself in a red haze of hatred so strong, she was surprised herself.

Images of her ripping the bronze haired mind reader to pieces swam across her eyes.

If this was true, she would have her revenge. She'd make him pay.

Then, an idea came to her, images of her killing his mate, of him watching in agonised pain as she drank the girl's blood until she shrivelled up like a prune.

He would feel the same pain she felt, as he lost his own mate.

It was only fair. An eye for an eye, as it were.

Grappling with the tidal wave of emotions surging through her, she doubled over for a second, tears slightly marring her vision. She had always been very volatile.

Smiling sadly, she remembered the day that they'd first seen each other.

* * *

_London, 1894._

_Victoria Enfield strolled along the cobbled streets of London city, her wild, almost insultingly bright hair was tied up tightly in a prim bun at the back of her head. _

_Her clothes were of a fine make, clean and new looking, made using only the best and most expensive materials. It was a deep turquoise colour, matching the shade of her eyes perfectly._

_White gloves covered her slender finger and hands, making her look like any respectable young lady, very prim and proper._

_Yet, none of this seemed to suit her. She looked restless, as if she'd rather be out gallivanting in the woods._

_The young woman, of about 22 years of age, was daughter to the incredibly wealthy Lord and Lady Enfield. She had been sent to Paris so that she could attend a finishing school for her, her parents wanted her well mannered and educated so that she could make them proud and marry a respectable young man of good fortune._

_She was back home for a week, on a break from the school. Her birthday was the next day._

_Despite all of her wealth and the attention she got, Victoria wasn't happy. She didn't want any of those things, all she wanted was to let her hair down and be herself. She didn't care about money or fashion; she'd rather be wearing awful clothes and not have a penny than be confined inside the rules of society._

_Sighing softly to herself, she pushed open the door to a book shop and stepped inside. _

_The bell jangled loudly as she entered, alerting everyone inside to her presence._

_The shop was big, filled with dozens of polished oak bookcases that had rows of books ordered perfectly on their shelves._

_The redhead breathed in deeply, she loved the smell of books, it made her think of all the adventures she could escape into on their pages._

_Smiling for the first time, she looked around her, searching for a sign that would lead her to the right section._

_Just as she decided to search through the bookcases, there was a tap on her shoulder._

_She jumped slightly, turning around to face the person who'd prodded her._

"_Need help?" A young man, impossibly handsome, was smiling at her with strange maroon coloured eyes._

_For some reason she felt as if she should run but she didn't. She felt intrigued, as if they were meant to meet. He was a mystery she was just dying to solve._

"_Yes, please." She answered politely, smiling, "Do you work here?"_

_He seemed to find that amusing, "Yes, I only started last week. What is it you're looking for?"_

_She thought about it for a moment, leaving an almost inexcusable gap in the conversation, her mentors would have had a fit, "I'd like to know where the adventure or fantasy novels are kept."_

"_Planning on getting lost in another world, are we? I wouldn't have thought you'd like those kind of books, miss…?" He enquired, a small smile playing around his lips._

"_Enfield. Victoria Enfield." She answered, getting more curious by the second. He really was an enigma._

"_Well, Miss Enfield, shall I lead you to those books that you desire?" He smiled wider, offering her his arm._

_She was losing herself slightly; his gorgeous eyes made her feel lightheaded and dizzy but she put her arm in his and let him lead her further into the shop._

_They wandered through numerous paths between bookcases until he stopped at one small section at the back._

_The books here were the most colourful in the shop, with beautifully detailed illustrations on the covers._

"_Here we are, Miss." He told here, motioning towards the bookcase._

"_Thank you, Mr…? I don't believe I caught your name." She looked at him apologetically._

_He laughed good humouredly, showing pearly white teeth and an expression that made him completely endearing, "I'm James. James Carter, and you're welcome Miss Enfield." _

_She grinned mischievously, "Please, call me Victoria,__** Mr. Carter**__."_

_He grinned devilishly back at her, "Now now, what about formalities, Victoria?"_

_She shrugged uncaringly, "Let society keep its formalities, they're pointless."_

"_In that case, you can call me James." He smiled warmly, looked sincerely interested by her._

"_All right then, James." She turned to face the bookcase, "Do you have any novels to recommend?"_

_He looked surprised, "How did you know whether I liked these novels or not?"_

"_You didn't get offended by me, we're alike, you and I." She turned a smile on him that made him warm inside his cold heart._

"_Well, in that case, I'd recommend this one." James plucked a novel from the shelf, passing it over to her._

_She looked curiously at it, flipping it over to read the back, "Alice's Adventures Underground by Lewis Carroll. I've heard about this, though I've never read it myself."_

_He looked slightly amused but eager all the same, "It's strange but enjoyable, if you're feeling oppressed by society and want to find a way to escape." He winked._

_She felt herself blush a bit, "I'll take your word for it. How much is it?"_

_He looked apologetic and slightly guilty now, but still had that amused smile on his lips, "How should I know? I don't work here."_

_She looked at him, taken by surprise, "You lied? Why?"_

_He shrugged, "Society wouldn't have allowed me to help a beautiful young woman like you otherwise."_

_She was blushing again at being called beautiful, especially by him, "I wouldn't have minded."_

"_How was I to know that?" James asked, grinning openly._

_She shrugged, craning her head and looking around for the __**actual **__worker there. "Where can I buy this?"_

_He sighed, running a hand through his brown-blonde hair, "Come on, I'll show you."_

_She followed him again as they wound through the various pathways between the bookcases until she found herself back at the front of the shop, facing an old man asleep at the desk._

_Victoria stepped towards him uncertainly, tapping him lightly on the arm, "Erm, excuse me, sir. I'd like to buy this book, please."_

_He woke up with a start, looking at her, bleary eyed, "Yes, yes." He took the book from her and checking it on his list, "That'll be 2 pounds, please, miss."_

_She took out her purse and rummaged inside to find two pound coins, she handed them to the man. _

"_Thank you," He mumbled, taking the money and storing it away. He gave her the novel in a brown paper package. _

"_Thank you, sir." She smiled, but he was fast asleep again, snoring loudly._

_James was laughing behind her, "He must have had a late night."_

"_Obviously." She said, turning to leave, "Goodbye, Mr Carter."_

_He looked genuinely sorry, "Goodbye, Miss Enfield." He caught her hand and stooped down to brush his lips across it. "I hope we cross paths again."_

_She couldn't help but wish that she wasn't wearing gloves._

"_Yes," She smiled, slightly flustered and face burning, "I'm celebrating my Birthday tomorrow, I'd love if you would attend."_

"_I'll be there." He smiled crookedly, eyes smouldering._

"_I should go." She said nervously, feeling hot and bothered._

_He nodded and she opened the door to step outside, back into the refreshing cool spring air. _

_A smile lit up her face as she turned to walk back to her town house, a spring in her step. _

_She'd never felt so happy, tomorrow she'd see him again, and then she could try to unravel his secrets._

_Clutching the package to her chest, she knew that she'd cherish that novel forever._

* * *

Back in the present, Victoria was crumpled in a heap on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't understand it, how could he be _gone_?

They were a part of each other, the two pieces of a puzzle, kindred spirits. She'd known that first day, when he'd smiled at her, that they were meant to be together.

How could this happen? He was the best, _the_ hunter.

Her hands clutched the edges of something hard and cold, the hotel room was empty, and this was the only possession she had left.

Her body was shaking with the force of her grief as she stared down at the hardcover of her favourite book.

She was gazing down at the fuzzy cover of _Alice's_ _Adventures Underground_.

A heart wrenching sob escaped from her mouth, tears fell down like a rain shower onto the book.

They pattered in droplets, splattering the paper.

She didn't know how long she lay there for; she simply cried and wondered _why_.

It was after a long time that she stopped crying. She rubbed her eyes, pushing herself up to her knees.

Her chest was still aching but she was dealing with it. Victoria glanced in front of her.

The book lay just a few feet away, a blatant reminder of _him_.

She took a deep breath and tucked it inside her rucksack, out of sight. She needed to be strong.

An iron will was forming inside her as she resolved to avenge her mate's death. It would work; the girl was stupid and clumsy.

A small, bitter and twisted smile played around her lips as she stood up. If this was how they wanted to play, she was more than able to keep up.

She would become Victoria the merciless, she would spare no one and make herself as hard and cold as ice.

Standing to look out the window into the dark, endless black of midnight, she felt her heart freeze over.

She wasn't the kind and adventurous Victoria she had been, that person was dead and buried.

Now, she was a creature of the night with her mind set on revenge.

You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold, and she was definitely as cold as a corpse. In fact, she'd been dead for over a hundred years.

But her heart had stopped beating only recently, how else could she feel such pain?

A terrible smile gracing her immortal features, Victoria turned to leave the room.

Her eyes were black as coal.

_It was time to eat._


End file.
